The Heir
by Ali-lue
Summary: Everyone was taken from Ginny's life wtih Voldemort's victory. When she is commanded to accept a new way of life, will she fight for how she should feel about the situation, or adopt her new role alongside the epitome of evil. Disregard DH. Tom-Vol/Ginny
1. Late Bath

Darkness enveloped the forlorn halls of Hogwarts as the head girl tread through them.

"Lumos," Ginny muttered. She'd finally parted with her tedious studying due to her body aching of exhaustion. For the past year, studying ( along with her head girl duties) was basically the only thing Ginny got along to doing with her free time. It wasn't as if she thrived for having knowledge, that was Hermione. Focusing entirely on her NEWTS rarely allowed Ginny to think of the sadness in the depths of her heart.

It had been ten months. Ten months since almost everyone she cared for had been torn out of her life. One by one the lifes of her family had been taken by the war. When Harry was killed, the last remaining hope was lost. In it's place came acceptance. Under the rule of Voldomort, the Wizarding World was quite different, yet Hogwarts remained in order. Voldomort appointed Snape headmaster, removed all the muggleborns, and interfered with Hogwarts little beyond that.

_Oh damn, i forgot the password!. No wait- it's Pixie._

Ginny uttered the password and quickly opened the door to the prefects bathroom. She kicked off her shoes and sauntered to the grand marble bathtub. Turning six random knobs, she watched as the bath gradually filled.

* * *

"We are done Severus. I shall expect the Clonda Potion in two days."

"Of course, milord."

Snape's spine curved slightly in the form of a curt bow. With a severe whisk of his robes, Voldomort exited the office. Promptly descending the spiral staircase, Lord Voldomort traveled down the halls. Abruptly stopping at the warn glow cracking through the doors of the prefects bathroom. Curious, he inaudibly slipped into the room. Still undetected, he glanced at the occupant turned the opposite direction. It was a girl with silky auburn hair cascading down her back.

"Wh-," Voldomort was about to make his presence known, but decided otherwise at the site of the girl removing her robes for her bath. At the strange noise she instantly turned around. Looking for the source she could see nothing... Voldomort non-verbally cast the disillusionment spell the second before she turned towards him, making him invisible. He leaned casually against the wall of the bathroom, watching the girl undetected. He was inquisitive about this girl and as to why she decided to take a bath around midnight.

The girl stood above the bath and took off her jumper. Voldomort looked upon her, taking in the petite and curvy frame of her back. She discarded her bra and let it slither down her back, and then took off her skirt. The girl stood there in just her lacy black underwear. The warm glow of the room illuminated the outline of her frame. Voldomort gazed at the girl's enchanting skin and perfect ass. His pants began to considerably tighten as he felt the strong desire for this girl. He kept himself to the wall with great restraint and self-control. He craved for her.

Deciding to leave before he act upon his yearning, he silently left the bathroom. He moved at a rapid pace through the halls, but instead of leaving, went to the headmasters office. With his erection gone, he entered the office.

"Severus!" Volodomort blared. Snape quickly came out from behind his desk and bowed deeply.

"Milord, how can I serve you? "

"You can assist me by answering a few questions," he proclaimed in his dominating tone. " What is the name of a prefect girl with auburn?"

"The head girl is the only prefect with red hair. Ginny Weasley."

"Her house?"

"Gryfffindor," Snape stated.

"I want you to write down everything there is to know about this Ginny Weasley and give it to me, along with the potion, in two days..."


	2. Strange Occurrence

Gripping her Cleansweep, Ginny kicked off the ground and up into the evening sky. She found it odd that she was not int the least bit jaded from last nights party celebrating the end of NEWTS. Instead, she was exhilarated from the revisiting feel of finally flying again. As she inhaled the dewy smell of summers approach, her senses went into overdrive. She heard the soft whistle from flying with the wind, the feel of the smooth broomstick handle, and admired the comely sunset.

As night took over, Ginny finally landed. Trudging into the Gryffindor changing rooms, she put up her broom and then settled on a bench facing her locker.

"Lumos maximus," Ginny proclaimed, but she failed to emit any light in the room.

_'Blimey, why didn't the lights turn on?'_

"Because I prefer it dark," proclaimed an ominous voice. Ginny nearly fell off the bench in alarm.

_'Did this person just read my thoughts?_'

"Yes I did,' came the the silky, controlled voice. Except instead of coming from the corners of the changing room like before, the sound came from right behind her. Snapping around, she searched for some outline of a person but the darkness was to thick.

"You won't see me.." Her breath hitched in her throat, and she began to feel her heart pounding. The noise had now come from the direction she had just a moment ago turned away from.

"Do you need something from me?" She inquired with bemused and defiant tone.

"Quite a few things, actually..." His words caressed her ear and she felt the moisture of his breath on the back of her neck. Slowly, she felt him come closer. Then suddenly she felt cold hands on her shoulder. While one hand gently massaged her shoulder, the other lightly caressed her neck.

_'Wow this feels good'_ she thought to herself. Then she herd the man behind her let out a light chuckle. She had forgot for a moment that he was reading her mind. Then she felt him nibbling on her ear and she gasped in shock! What was this person think he could do!?

She ran to the door to exit the changing room as quickly as possible. Suddenly the same cold hands grabbed her arm and she spun in to him. He possessively grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. He kissed her forcefully but she did not return the kiss. She soon began to gave in to her body's wants and replied to his kissing. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily. She was in wonderment at the pure bliss of movements as her heart pounded. Then he pushed her up against the lockers and pressed into her. She was able to feel his erection against her. He spread his hands across her ass and picked her up with one hand while she wrapped her legs around him. His other hand slid under the hem of her jumper and up her back. His fingers were cold and his touch commanding.

'Pretty useful with his hands..' she thought. He let out an amused growl against her lips. Then he begun gliding torrid kisses down her neck and she let out a soft moan. His hand suddenly undid her bra and slid around to her breasts. Whoa! This was going a lot farther than she wanted. She had already done more things with this person than she had with any of her prior boyfriends and she doesn't even know who he is!

"Stop," she murmured against his lips. He paid no attention to what she said. She reached up and removed his hands from her jumper. She pushed away from him before he had any time to react and quickly fled from the changing room. She inhaled a deep breath once she escaped from the changing room to outside, before bolting up to the castle. She went straight to the privacy of her four poster bed and drew the curtains. She didn't want to face anyone after her strange occurrence.

A year ago Ginny would have never snogged a complete stranger! Her life changed in over a year, and now she was beginning to change with it.


	3. What I Want

"Ginny!"

"What!? I'm over here Malory," replied Ginny, a slight edge to her voice. She had been deep in tranquillity, lounging underneath the birch tree by the lake. Many of her peers were in chaos up at the castle, cramming all there packing into the last day before school was out. Ginny was able to escape the mountains of crap strewn across the seventh year Gryffindor girl's room by packing a week in advance.

Malory approached the area were Ginny was lying. Ginny lay on her back, propped on her elbows, with the rays of sunlight illuminating the curtains of red hair. Some would think Ginny was oblivious to her good looks, but that she was not. It's not as if she was going to walk around like an arrogant prat just because she was attractive ( that job was for Draco). That didn't mean she wouldn't occasionally used allurement to her advantage...

"Headmaster needs to see you in his office," Malory drawled. Malory was an aloof form of bitterness; she could care less about almost anything as long as it didn't bother her.

"Do you have any idea way?" Ginny inquired. At the prospect of a question Malory merely walked off.

_'Thanks a bunch for answering my simple question. I'm going to miss you loads when were gone!'_

* * *

Solemnly opening the door, Ginny entered the headmaster's office. She averted her eyes to the desk where Snape was seated behind. Her curiosity peaked when she noticed a second figure seated. When she was sat down, Ginny glanced over to see the occupant of the chair opposite of hers. Her heart stopped. Just feet from here sat the living definition of evil, a.k.a. Volodomort.

Instead of the firey temper she would normaly have when meeting the person behind her loved ones deaths, she was paralyzed.

"You look so frightened," Voldomort stated mockingly. He chuckled softly.

"You look so horrid," she retorted. Ginny had no idea where she got the nerve to say that, but she knew she'd regret it. Voldomort killed without reason, so he'd surely kill her since a comment like that was said.

"Severus, leave us."

"Yes, my lord." Snape exited the room, leaving it to only Ginny and Voldomort. Her startled emotions were now covered up by her temper as she set her jaw in defiance.

_'What a great headmaster to leave me alone with a monster. '_

"Monster huh? That's not what you thought of me in the changing rooms..." Voldomort sat in the chair casually, twirling his wand in his hand, while Ginny glared at him confused.

'What is he talking about? Did he just read my mind?' Then suddenly realization hit her! Changing rooms. Stranger. Snogging. Ginny's jaw dropped and her face contorted in repulsion. That couldn't be... There's no possible way that would've been...

"Glad to see you've caughten up," he let out that eerie chuckle of amusement. "I was the one in the changing room."

Ginny felt the heat from her face blushing a vivid red, and the twisting of her stomach. She flung herself out of the seat and at the door. She had to get out of there. Just as she reached for the doorknob, she felt her mind go clear of any thought. Against her will, she calmly walked to the desk and perched upon it facing Voldomort. Her mind drifted out of the daze as the Imperious Curse began to lift.

She slowley gathered herself. How could Voldomort be the person she shared that passionate snogging with. This couldn't be true.

_'There's no way in hell he could kiss that good.'_

He chuckled once again, "I'm glad you found it satisfactory."

With as much control as she could muster she asked with a quivering voice, " What do you want from me?"

He smirked, " I want nothing _from_ you. What I want _is_ you."


End file.
